If You Could Only See
by zashikabuta06
Summary: Title inspired by the song by Tonic; I was sad with the long hiatus in S3; starting from Finchel's "wedding" at Lima City Hall


If you could only see

the way

she loves me,

then maybe

you would understand...

Why I feel this way

about our love

and what I must do.

If you could only see

how blue

her eyes

can be

when she says...

When she says she loves me.

"I can't believe that we are in this."

"Aww, come on, babe. We promised Rachel we would do this. And, it's not that bad. I actually think they are pretty."

"No, YOU are pretty. These dresses are..."

"So, I am pretty, huh? You look super sexy in your bridesmaid dress."

"Ohhhhhh really?"

She walks over to her lover and kisses her deep and full on the lips.

"You do realize that this the 2nd time that we are bridesmaids at a wedding, right?"

Santana takes her hand to stroke her cheek and stare unabashedly into Brittany's brilliant blue eyes.

"And..."

"And, just knowing that we will be up there, standing up for our friends, it just makes me think..."

Brittany looks away from Santana, out the window, into the future she hopes can be theirs someday.

She has been planning it since they first met, back when Santana wore her hair in braids and she wore hers in pigtails. When they were so young and the world was so big and that Britt thought they all they needed to be married was to exchange teddy bears. The ones that they each held onto at night when they were sleeping and that smelled like them. She wanted San's bear so that when they were apart, she could hug her bear and inhale the scent of her as she drifted off to sleep. She remembered the ceremony they did in her backyard when they were eight years old. Santana wore her Sunday best dress and her black patent shoes. Brittany wore her denim overalls and her favorite pink shirt and unicorn slippers. It was just the two of them and their bears, which looked like them. Brittany's bear was tan with a royal blue bow around her neck that matched her eyes. Santana's bear was caramel with a red velvet bow that San was always tying and untying. They exchanged bears and hearts that spring day and they even sealed it with a kiss. And now, here they were, ten years later...

She feels those arms she loves wrap around her waist as she is awoken from her reverie.

"Britt-briit, where did you go just then? Are you okay? We can skip the whole thing if you want to. I'm sure we can think up something else to do," Santana said with a mischievous smirk on her face as her pulls her into her.

"Do you still have Sandy?"

"Of course I do! I have every single thing you have ever given me. But the best thing you have given me is the thing right here," she responds as her hand reaches up to rest on Britts' beating heart.

Brittany places her hand on top of Santana's and just let's them enjoy the moment.

She turns around to face her, her eyes rimmed with tears.

"Ohhh, baby. What's wrong? Santana begins to thumb away the tears that fall and she envelopes her in a tight embrace. She has always been Brittany's protector and it kills her to see her upset.

"When I gave you Sandy and you gave me Magdalena, we meant it, right? I mean, I know now that it is not real, but it kinda was, wasn't it? I want that for us. I want what Rachel and Finn are doing today. I want to marry you."

"Is that why you are so upset? Don't you know how much I love you, Britt-britt? I love you so much that sometimes it overwhelms me. I love you so much that one minute away from you is too long. I love you so much that just the sight of you walking down the hall towards me makes my heart leap out of my chest in anticipation. I love you, Brittany Susan Pierce. I don't know how or why I got this lucky to have you love me back. It was Santana's time to cry, which is something that rarely happens. She only allows herself to get like this around Brittany. She is the only one that she lets in completely.

"San, I love you too. I love you; I love you; I love you. I'll keep saying it over and over again until you believe it."

Santana burrows her face in crook of Brittany's neck as her tears fall down her cheeks. She takes a couple of deep breaths, inhaling the scent that is uniquely Brittany S. Pierce: sweet like honeysuckle and sensual like amber. She calms down and feels Britt wrap her arms around her in a cocoon of safety and love.

They are all at Lima City Hall and it is 4:55pm.

"Come on Berry, just get hitched already. There is no sense waiting for St. Quinn to arrive. Unless you are having second thoughts..." Santana says with almost a sense of caring.

Since she was welcomed back into the fold of New Directions by the troll taking her hand and leading her back, she is secretly concerned for Rachel. While she would never admit it, Santana has taken a liking to this new friendship she has forged with the tiny diva. She has yet to completely forgive Frankenteen for the whole coming out debacle but she knows that, deep down, his heart was in the right place. He just didn't know how to help her and what ended up happening was the most akward week of Glee. People sernanding her about how awesome it is to be who she is. When push comes to shove, she a part of this "family" as Brittany so poingnantly but after Nationals. She does care deeply about everyone despite the hard front she puts up.


End file.
